parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 8.
Here is Part 8 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *Narrator: The next morning, Miss Bertha arrived at the sheds. She had a very mixed expression on her face. *Miss Bertha: Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy, I bring some good news about the branchline. Passengers and freight are back to normal and so is your work. I am really pleased to say that the campaign to raise enough money to fund the line is a success. And no more visitors will be coming. (Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy look concerned) However, the viaduct, last night, has been severly damaged, and is broken half. If major repairs can be carried out, why don't you help out? This will cause problems with the mainline engines, but I'll find a way to solve this. (Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy are confused) *Narrator: The three engines were really surprised to hear about what Miss Bertha said and did not find what had just happened about 17. They looked at each other and sighed. (the engines are mending the viaduct) Repairs to the viaduct took longer than expected and it would take forever to complete and reopened for the main line engines. But as the last six months went by, before the viaduct was scheduled to be reused, workmen and staff reported to see what appeared to be a ghost train, whistling fit to burst, before it dissapeared into the darkness. (a ghost train appears and goes by) Rumors and speculations quickly spread and it wasn't long before the subject of 17's ghost was mentioned. (engines talk to each other while hauling freight and passenger trains) Miss Bertha had been told about the story of 17. He was surprised and felt the cold chills within and said that he had never heard about it before and didn't even know 17 was. (Dave whistles and departs, taking his passenger cars with him) Dave, who had heard everything, and puffed off, taking his passenger train with him. Hearing the story of 17 had brought back memories that he had remembered. (as Dave meets up with Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy, Shyla goes by, hauling a passenger train) Dave met up with Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy, and told them about his encounter with the ghost train. But his version was the same as anyone had heard about it before and the three engines were very confused and stuck to their version of the revenge. Dave, on the other hand, was quite convinced that there was more to the story than anyone had first thought. (the viaduct is now repaired and we see Greg puffing along the bridge and hauling four red coaches) Now that the time has come at last to reopen the viaduct, Miss Bertha will always come to witness it being used. *Chug: Is 17 gone now, Sir? *Miss Bertha: He'll find a better place to push on, but whatever the case is, he's not welcome on my railroad. *Narrator: Oh, poor Chug. He's feeling the sense of guilt within him, but now knows that he is right, and has to agree with Miss Bertha. (Chug pulls the Breakdown Train away from the Viaduct) Anyway, we are here at the moral and funeral of 17, who crashed, killed, and murdered himself, except for all his passengers and crew, who have jumped off from the engine and his train cars. Now that Chug has been given confident, he still believes that 17 is still out there, lingering on the line, but as a warning to others like he used to, and that he's in a demon that is gone forever and finds a place to push on and rest in peace, because Chug will always remember his old friend. (Chug, coupled to Jerome and Travis, thinks about his friend. Ronald, still worried about 17, shunts freight cars) Ronald, still worried about 17's ghost, doesn't talk about his series of encounter with 17 stories to anyone, due to his driver keeping the Ghost Train story locked away in his mind. (Old Chuffy, coupled to Helen, Edwina, and Bella, still knows about 17's legend) Old Chuffy, on the other hand, thinks that over time that 17's ghost will become a distant memory while still believing that he is still a once but wise and kind really useful engine, just like Chug is. The Legend and Untold Story of 17 was not told as much like it used to, but still, many people, who enjoy ghost stories, will bring up the suject and give them the twists about how the accident took place. (shots of engines hauling their trains are shown) Many versions of the story, along with Rumours and many others, have always been told about how 17 meet his terrible end, but no one will ever know exactly why he committed such a terrible act in taking his own life. Some other men say that he has finally let go and pushed on. Some say he appears in his old form as a kind and friendly ghost engine. Remembering about the positive times that he had of his life. While others believe that when the sound of an owl hoots and the mist rolls in, the sound of his whistle is heard, he appears, haunting the viaduct and the line, plunging into the darkness and forever refusing to leave. (17's ghost appears again and dissapears) *Seth Cvengros: (as Porky Pig) Th-th-that's all folks! Category:Seth Cvengros